


Hairclip

by perrythedeer



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Cute Kids, Fluff, Minor Spoilers, hey i hate that moxie didn't have a tag yet, listen......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Moxie n Gio are,, good
Relationships: Moxie Roughhouse & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Hairclip

"Moxie, this is embarassing" Moxie snorted at her friends feeble attempts to knock her hands away, messing with the little hairclips in her fingers. "Giovanni, it's no _wonder_ you can never _hit_ a ball, it's almost embarassing to watch" He huffed angrily at her, turning away.

"Nope, don't do that, come on" she grabbed his chin and yanked his face back, putting the clip in his hair and grinning lightly, sticking her tongue out at her friend. "This'll make me look so... _lame_ when i head to the bonzai meeting tonight" Moxie snorted, it was still funny to her, her childhood friends need to become 'evil'.

She just rolled her eyes and flicked his nose, hearing an annoyed grunt and kissing his head to shut down any kind of reaction he was going to have. "I'm sure they'll love you. _Now_ , the games about to be on, and our team needs the star player."

Giovanni brightened instantly, and stood up so fast he almost knocked Moxie over. "You're right- thank you Moxie, this- i hope it helps!" She gave a little thumbs up, watching him dart out to head to the stadium, and she leaned back in her chair with a chuckle.

Her friend had always been such a dork, she hoped he'd never change.


End file.
